


Pretty. Odd

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Panic! At the Disco [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bees, Cats, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 12, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Based on the Panic! at the Disco album "Pretty. Odd", within are multiple one-shots surrounding each song.





	Pretty. Odd

Benny watched in awe as the amazing man in front of him worked in the kitchen, working on cutting fresh strawberries. He was intently focusing, but there was a smile on his face as the old record player in the next room played swing music.  
Garth was the most remarkable thing to happen to Benny, and he didn’t even realize it. Just cutting away at strawberries, as if he wasn’t someone’s entire world. His face was perfectly illuminated by the afternoon sun shining through the window directly in front of him, and summer wind floated lazily in, carrying mixed scents of the flowers outside.  
The window was missing a screen, allowing a big bumblebee to fly in. Garth stopped and smiled at it, wiping his juice stained hands on a towel. He raised a hand and put out his index finger. He stayed incredibly still, and the bee landed on his finger.  
“Heya, little buddy. There’s some flowers out in the dining room if you need a little pick-me-up.” Garth said, gently, to the bee. As though it understood him, it flew to the dining room. Garth watched it go before returning to his strawberries.  
The record changed over songs. Garth’s grin widened and he began to sway his hips to the rhythm. He chopped the fruit in time to the music, and Benny watched on.  
As soon as Garth had chopped all the strawberries, he collected the discarded juice. He walked out to the porch, and Benny’s eyes followed him. Garth flung the juice onto a bush. In minutes, bees would be feasting themselves on strawberry juice.  
Garth walked back in, shutting the screen door behind him. Benny realized he was staring from the kitchen island, but he didn’t care. Who wanted to look away when you had something that good to look at?  
Garth caught Benny’s eyes and smiled at him. He strode around the kitchen island and grabbed Benny’s hand. “C’mon, you’re supposed to dance to this song.” Garth urged, pulling Benny off the stool.  
“Alright, alright.” Benny conceded. He was drawn into the kitchen, and almost stopped in his tracks as he realized the full scope of his life, as it stood.  
Not only had he been brought back from Purgatory, right off the bat, he’d met Garth in a dodgy Louisiana diner. After Garth saved Benny’s life from a surprise ghost in the diner, they met up a few times. Coffee, drinks, burgers, anything they could fit in. Benny was lucky that there’d been multiple cases in town, he got the chance to know the quirky hunter. Got the chance to fall head-over-heels. By the time Garth left, Benny was in the passenger’s seat.  
From then, on, they’d been together on the road, ducking into cheap motels and sending monsters to Purgatory. But, after four years, they’d been forced to take shelter in one of Bobby Singer’s many old safe houses. This was because of the British Men of Letters. They both had targets on their back, and neither was willing to lose the other.  
“Hey, Benny, don’t just stand there!” Garth’s voice drew him back to the present. Benny smiled, contently, and let himself be dragged into a dance. 

 

It sometimes took Garth a moment or two to grasp everything that he had, right at his fingertips. But it came back to him whenever he saw moments like this, and he remembered his gratitude that he was here.  
Benny had at five strays around him, three dogs, two cats. They were all wrapped up and sitting near the previously unused fireplace. Thunder crashed outside, making at least two of the animals flinch, but Benny just drew them closer.  
He’d found the strays outside during the storm, huddling together under a flimsy bush. Benny couldn’t abide by that, so he’d brought them in and dried them off. Their fur was fluffy and standing on end, but they all seemed happier. Especially the tiny ginger kitten and the black puppy with the crooked ear.  
Other than those two, there was a lean black cat with patches of fur missing, a dalmatian missing an eye, and a corgi with only three legs. Garth loved all of them.  
Garth stepped into the room with a pile of blankets, considering the temperature had dropped about fifteen degrees with the storm, and laid them out. He sat cross-legged beside Benny and picked up the corgi. The dalmatian laid its head on Garth’s lap.  
With a crash of thunder, the puppy began to shake. Benny pulled the tiny thing closer, an odd contrast, but it made Garth’s heart melt.  
“Hey, c’mon now, little guy. It may seem a lil bit scary, but it ain’t gonna hurt you. It’s just some thunder, that’s all. Just some nasty ol’ thunder.” Benny murmured to the dog. “You’re a tough one, ain’t you? You’re a scary pup, ain’t you?” Benny asked, southern accent coming out in full in response to the small life form. Almost in response, the tiny dog yipped, and Benny laughed.  
Garth was absolutely mesmerized. It was the most endearing thing he’d ever seen in his life.  
“Benny,” Garth began, somehow breaking himself out of the revelry. Benny looked up at him. “Can we keep them?” He couldn’t help but ask. Benny smiled.  
“I think we might just have to.” Benny replied. Garth beamed at him and kissed his cheek.  
“This one,” Garth held up the corgi, who seemed very confused by the entire situation. “Is named Zach.” Benny started laughing. It was kind, so Garth didn’t take offense.  
“Why Zach?”  
“I don’t know. He seems like a Zach.” Garth explained. Benny looked at the confused dog for a long moment.  
“You’re right, that’s Zach. And this one’s Millie.” Benny held up the odd-eared puppy. “The kitten’s name is Boomerang.” Garth burst out laughing, leaning on Benny’s shoulder, doubling over.  
There was no reason for it to be so funny, but Garth didn’t care. He was in love with the man beside him, the animals around them, and life, itself.

 

It was a week after the storm, and the animals had begun to settle into their new life. Benny could smell that none of them were diseased, so they needn’t step out of hiding just yet.  
The morning had to be a perfect one. The blinds had been left open, and the only window in the safe house that had a screen was open. No bugs had entered in the night, thankfully.  
It had warmed back up to summer temperatures, and Benny had woken up earlier to greet the morning. The sun stung his eyes, and he was still getting used to sleeping on a normal schedule, but it was worth it. Garth was still asleep beside him, curled into him, clutching the kitten (formally known as Boomerang Lafitte II) for dear life. Zach the corgi, Boomerang Lafitte I (the black cat), and Millie were all on the bed, with the dalmatian, Tim, asleep by Benny’s side on the floor.  
Benny petted Garth’s hair, gently, careful not to wake him and ruin the moment. The minute one other being was awake, the rest of them would be, and the chaos of the past week would resume.  
In this moment of reflection, Benny realized something. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to go back on the road, fighting for his life day in, day out, sneaking romantic moments in between case after case, never getting to have…this. He loved that old life, but because he got to spend it with Garth, not because of any advantages it had.  
He liked this better. He liked the idyllic scenery, the animals, how far removed it was, and, especially, the man who was with him. He wished it didn’t have to end.

 

It didn’t end.  
The two and all their animals lived out their days in that safe house. It became known as a friendly place for hunters and monsters alike, anyone could stop in as long as they didn’t want to hurt anyone.  
Everyone who traveled there could clearly see the love between the two who lived in the house. It was truer than any other they’d seen before, and they always came away better than when they had gone.  
Garth and Benny finally had a home, in more than just each other. In the place, in the animals, in the people nearby, in everything.  
And it was golden.


End file.
